


Happy Endings

by Madquinn13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Medical Conditions, Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Fairy Tales never cover what happens after the Happily Ever After.Laura Hollis wasn't sure what to expect now that her girlfriend was human but she was starting to understand her father's over-reactions might not have been so over dramatic.





	1. Happily Ever Started?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I finally watched the movie, this takes place before then.

None of the fairy tales that show happy endings include the moment when your vampire girlfriend becomes human again with a magic battery. They don’t mention how just because someone spent over three hundred years seemingly healthy as a vampire that when they became human all those illnesses from when they were human comes back. 

Luckily Carm didn’t die from some horrible disease instead she was just simply murdered and thankfully when she was human she didn’t go back to being choked or stabbed or however she was murdered (Laura never asked and Carmilla never told her). But all the history books that Laura had found about her countess did constantly refer to her as sickly and possibly possessed as she had ‘fits’. 

She would see this first hand while they were climbing out of the pit to hell and Carm was complaining about suddenly having stamina and being out of breath. Really becoming human only gave Carmilla more things to complain about. It was adorable. 

After the long ass journey up the hole finally getting to the top Carmilla just fell to the ground spreading out trying to catch her breath. 

“Okay, we need to work on cardio.” Laura pointed out waiting for Carmilla to catch her breath. 

“Should it burn to breathe?”

“With all this dust and guts around? Yeah that’s normal.” She nodded holding out a hand to help Carmilla up. “Come on, it’ll get easier the farther we are from this place.” 

“Fine.” Carmilla allowed herself to be pulled up from the ground. 

They walked towards the nearest train station as they didn’t have any other option. Laura sat down on the bench and smiled as Carmilla instantly leaned into her. 

“So tired. This sucks.” 

“It’s fine. We’re fine. We’ll get to a hotel, I’ll call Dad. Then we’ll all go home.” Laura wrapped her arm around holding her close. She loved that she could feel Carmilla’s heartbeat now, she didn’t know how much she wanted it. 

“We need to go to France.”

“Sure a French vacation sounds great.”

“No. We need to go to France, I have a bunch of papers and documents we’re going to need...I’m going to need.” 

“Okay, right. You don’t have an actual legal identity...how are you going to get into France if you don’t have ID?” 

“Don’t worry Cupcake, I’ll take care of it. Just need to stick to ground travel.” 

…4 Days Later...

“Seriously do you just have mansions everywhere?” Laura asked looking around the french manor. 

“I don’t. Mother does.” 

“And none of them are locked?” 

“No need. Everyone knows what she is capable of. They all know to stay away from her homes.” 

“Except us.” Laura muttered.

“Well she’s gone for good now.” Carmilla shrugged looking over the books on the bookcase shelf. 

“True. So was this her main hideout? Aside from campus?” 

“Yeah she never kept important documents on campus.” Carmilla gently tilted one of the books, and watched as the bookcase shifted along the wall showing a secret room.

“Seriously? She has hidden passages out of Scooby Doo?” 

“You’re honestly surprised?” 

“Yes? I mean I expect a wall safe behind a painting but not an entire hidden room. Is that like a murder room?”

“Every room was her murder room Laura. This was just an extra precaution after Mattie and I drew attention to ourselves. Where she kept the things she wouldn’t want anyone to see. You don’t have to come down Cupcake.” 

“Well now I have to go down.” Laura pointed out following Carmilla just for the fact that she was told she didn’t have to do it. After all the best way to get a journalist to do something is to tell them not to do it.

“Just please don’t touch anything. A lot of it is very dangerous and some are poisonous. And if you see a necklace lying around-”

“I know, no putting on random jewelry. Sorry for thinking my girlfriend left me a surprise gift.” 

“Trust me. The surprise jewelry I get you will be more fitting to your beauty and not something that belonged to my mother.” Carmilla smiled reaching out to get some of the hair out of Laura’s face. “I’ll only be a moment okay?”

“Take your time.” Laura looked around the secret room and paused at one of the paintings hung on the wall. “Is that you?” She turned looking at Carm who was now bent over a large box on the floor. Carmilla turned briefly and looked to where Laura was pointing. 

“Yup.”

“I really like this painting.” 

“Oh I have a few guesses as to why.” Carmilla teased looking at how Laura was affected by the nude painting. “You know you have the real thing whenever you want it.” 

“Yeah I know and I love it. Oh I love it.” She started to ramble. “But look at how classy this is. No insta filter can do that.” 

“It only looks classy because its an oil painting that’s three hundred years old.” 

“The frame might be an issue, packing wise, but how hard would it be to take it out of the frame and like wrap it up and reframe it when we get home?” 

“Laura, if you just want a naked picture to hang in your office we can do that with a cell phone and a printer.” 

“No this is going in our bedroom. Or bathroom...somewhere private.”

“Neither of those are private with your friends around.” Carmila pulled out a large manila envelope opening it up and checking what was inside. 

“How come there aren’t any naked paintings of Mattie? There is one of your mother and you but that’s it.”

“Mattie and mother stopped fucking long before I was turned.” 

“And you and mother stopped…?”

“When I picked you over her.” Carmilla pointed out. They had already gone through this, with Laura telling her that what she went through was referred to as abuse, that her mother had completed the whole trifecta of types of abuse she subjected to Carmilla. 

“Right. Sorry. I forgot with everything that’s been going on.” 

“It’s okay, there was a long time when I looked at her with that look.” She gestured to the painting’s look of pure adoration. “Pretty sure that’s how I look at you now.” 

“That’s why I like it. That’s the Carm I’m used to seeing in bed next to me.”

“Fine. Go upstairs, get a kitchen knife bring it down here and we’ll cut the painting out of the frame.” 

“Is that the proper way to get a painting out of a frame?” 

“It’s a quick way to get it out.” Carmilla was done checking the documents. “Which country passport do I want?”

“Do you have documents that say you are a legal Candian citizen?” 

“I have documents for every country.”

“Then pick the Candian ones so we don’t need to deal with the hassle of paper work for you to apply to be one. You’re human now Carm, you’ll need health care.”

“Fine I’ll bring the Candian documents for you.” 

Laura ran upstairs and ran back down with a large kitchen knife that instantly made Carmilla worry about how she was holding it. Laura studied the panting before her the flat side of the knife tapping against her chin.

“Hey come on Lois, pass me the knife, I’ve cut more paintings out of frames than you.” Carmilla could see Laura slicing her face off too easily. Camilla moved to pull the painting from the wall which came down easily enough for the size of it (all four plus feet of it). 

“Wow look at that safe. What’s in it?” behind the painting was a large ornate safe built into the wall. 

“I don’t know. I didn’t know it was there.” 

“Think you can open it? Like did she have a code she usually used?” 

“I’ll try.” Carmilla rolled her eyes resting the painting to the side of the wall and tried one of her mother’s most used codes. It wasn’t right. 

“What about the date that she met you? Do you remember that?” 

Carmilla didn’t answer instead focusing on the lock as she tried another comboation. It ended up taking her six tries but she finally got it. It was the date she was entombed in the blood coffin. 

“What’s in it?” 

“Letters.” Carmilla shrugged. “All sealed and addressed to me.” She took a few out before tossing them back in and closing the safe. 

“Aren’t you going to read them?”

“No. Not now. If I want them they’re here.” Carmilla was back to prying the nails out of the back of the frame with the knife before removing the support frame. She rolled the painting up trying to not think about how weird it was seeing her own naked body under her fingertips. “Let’s go to the New World.”

“Let’s go to the New World.” Laura smiled. 

…Six Weeks Later...

“Apartments are so expensive.” Laura whined flopping down on her childhood bed where Carmilla was currently lying. 

“Let me use the trust fund.”

“No, we are partners, equals. I need to be able to afford half of our expenses its only fair.” 

“You still have three years of your degree to finish. Let me take care of everything for the next three years. Then we can move to some terrible rat infested apartment with your intern paycheques. Otherwise we’ll just be stuck here, in your dad’s house, sharing a twin bed in your childhood bedroom next to your dad’s bedroom, with thin walls, where we can hear each breath he takes.” 

“You don’t like living here?”

“I’m not used to living under someone’s roof. I’m not used to house rules.”

“Cleaning up after yourself?” 

“That too. But its weird, like can I go down to the kitchen and make myself a snack or do I need permission? Can we watch a movie downstairs or do we need to check with your dad to make sure he doesn’t want to watch something there.” 

“This is your home now Carm, if you want to go make a snack at two in the morning you can. I mean like don’t blast rock music as loud as possible when you know Dad is sleeping but that’s just basic manners. I’ll look around for campus jobs and see if there are some dorms or something that allow non-student partners. Besides are you really bothered by the twin bed? It’s what we shared in Silas.” 

“No I’m not that bothered by the bed. It’s just why live with your dad when we could have any house in the world?” 

“Any house in the world? What if I want a Scottish castle?” 

“Laura do you know how much money you accumulate in three hundred years? We can buy all of Google.”

“ **You** can buy all of Google.” 

“Okay what if I just buy myself a place to live and you un-officially live with me? I promise to sell it and only live in a place that you can afford half of once you’re done with school.” 

“Sure. We can un-officially live together for now.” 

“Great, I’ll call an agent tomorrow. Start looking.” 

“You going to buy a car too?” 

“Maybe a bike.” Laura’s face lit up at that. 

“We can go on bike rides together! I got this pink twelve speed in the basement.”

“I meant like a motorcycle Laura, not a bicycle.”

“Oh, but that’s dangerous. You’re mortal now Carm, you die like anyone else. You can get seriously hurt.”

“I promise Laura, I will be careful.”

…Two Months Later...

Laura was back in school now, she was not living on campus simply because Carmilla’s apartment was only a ten minute walk so it just made sense to move in with her. Laura was not a mooch, she had a part time job and she bought their groceries cookies and teas added up.

She was at the library studying for a test in her next class when her phone buzzed on the table next to her. 

She picked it up reading the caller ID which read Mount Sinai Hospital. 

Laura immediately answered it. 

“ **Laura Hollis?** ”

“Speaking.”

“ **You are written down as the next of kin for Carmilla Karnstein.** ”

“Yes. Is she okay? Did something happen?” 

“ **Ms. Karnstein was brought in via an ambulance after having a seizure at near by coffee shop. I am just calling to notify you.** ”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.” Laura shoved everything back into her bag not bothering to properly close the books or her laptop. She didn’t care she just had to get to Carmilla. 

The cab ride felt like it took hours for Laura and when she finally in through the ER doors she grabbed the first nurse she could demanding to see her girlfriend. 

Laura was led to the bed where Carmilla was lying down, an IV drip in her left hand and various other wires connected to her chest and head. 

“Why are you here?” Carmilla asked looking annoyed at Laura’s arrival. 

“Because I care about you?”

“How did you know I was here?” 

“Nurse called me. I’m your next of kin remember? Usually when someone is brought in they call their family to let them know. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. I keep telling them I’m fine. It was just a small fit. I’ve had hundreds of them before. It’s not a big deal.”

“Carm, seizures are a big deal. If you have them regularly then you might need medication.” Laura was glad that she secretly read up on the human life of her girlfriend. She was always looking out for signs of what might trigger a seizure for her after guessing that is what a ‘fit’ was back then. 

“I think we should let them run their tests. Besides you’re not allowed to just walk out of the ER Carm.”

“Why not?”

“Because you were brought in by an ambulance. If you try and leave now they’ll have you arrested and locked in a psych hospital for trying to kill yourself.”

“What?”

“Well you clearly want to kill yourself if you don’t want to get the medical help you need.” Laura pointed out. She was completely full of shit but she was counting on Carm’s lack of medical visits to keep her lie safe. 

“So I let them poke and prod me or they put in some rubber room?” 

“Yup.”

“Fine. Not like I have a choice.” 

“Great I’ll go talk to your doctor and tell them that you’re now going to be cooperating. Don’t move.”

After explaining to the doctor that no Carm wasn’t lying about her medical history or anything, her mother simply didn’t believe in modern medicine which is why Carm has no medical records. (This was the previously agreed upon explanation if someone asked why they had never seen nor heard of Carm if they were from her randomly picked home town, hippy mom that lived off the grid) 

Carmilla smiled as Laura returned to her bedside. 

“So it’s going to be a little while. They just want to make sure that your brain is healthy and no damage was caused. I don’t mind.” 

“Can you find out what happened to my clothes?”

“Of course. I’ll go talk to a nurse.”

It was five hours before Carmilla was finally discharged with the medical orders to find herself a family doctor as soon as possible, as well as a list of medications that she now needed to take since being found to be anemic and epileptic. 

“See that wasn’t so bad.” Laura tried to reassure Carmilla her arm around her waist helping the still weakened newly human walk. Carmilla didn’t answer right away instead holding up her right arm where the large cotton ball held down by medical tape was still in place. 

“They filled like six vials only to tell me that I am at a greater risk of death from blood loss. If that’s the case why did they take six fucking vials.” 

“Because they needed to test your blood. You didn’t even know what your blood type was.” 

“I know which ones tastes the best.” Carmilla joked. 

“You’re impossible.”

…9 Months Later... 

“Carm come on take your meds so I can go to class worry free.” Laura had placed the pill bottles and the glass of coffee before her girlfriend. Carmilla usually woke up to have breakfast with Laura before her first class at ten. 

“Do I even need them? It’s been months since my last fit.”

“That might be because of the pills Carm. You heard the doctor if you can go five years without a fit then we can talk about going off the meds.”

“I went over three hundred years without one.”

“And then you had one in the middle of a coffee shop.” It seemed like every week they had this argument. “Look, I pass in that paper I’ve been working non-stop on today. Tomorrow is the first saturday I don’t have to work so if you’re good you can get a reward tonight.” 

“Really? Am I getting an oil painting of you?” 

“No.”

“Am I actually going to get to do more than my girlfriend’s dishes?” 

“You never do my dishes. You never do any dishes or housework.”

“I do so who do you think cleans up this place when you’re at school or work?”

“The maid you hired.”

“Oh, you know about the maid.”

“Yeah, met her in the elevator. She seems nice. Recognized me from the photos. Just, what are you doing here every day?”

“Same thing I did in Silas.”

“Sleeping and reading?” 

“Well, I go to the gym too. I mean I gotta work to keep this body now. Also lots of youtube videos to watch. Besides I was not meant for work.”

“You weren’t meant for work?”

“No. I’m a Count’s daughter. I was meant to be sold off to the highest bidder where all I had to do was pop out some kids and don’t get caught banging the help.” 

“Okay, not that I don’t trust you, but you know you are not allowed to bang the help now.” 

“Please Lara, if I wanted to bang a maid now I’d buy you the outfit. You’re the only one for me Creampuff.” Carmilla rolled her eyes but popped the pills into her mouth, taking a sip of coffee before opening her mouth to prove to Laura that the pills were gone. 

“Tongue.”

Carmilla lifted her tongue to show that she wasn’t hiding any of them. 

Laura’s phone alarm went off reminding her she had to get to class.

“I’ll call you and see if we can meet up for lunch.” 

“Sounds good. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Laura had to break their goodbye kiss before it out of control because it was far too easy to get lost in the feeling and end up in bed instead of in class.


	2. Party Time!

Laura had convinced her friends to use their winter breaks to come and visit them promising everyone enough room in their apartment so no one had to book a hotel. 

Carmilla didn’t point out the many arguments that Laura had used when she first discovered just how large the apartment was that Carmilla had bought. (It was a four bedroom but one bedroom was Lara’s office, the second was Carm’s library, the third a guest room and of course the fourth was the master bedroom). Laura had bought comfortable air mattresses for their friends setting them up in the library and office. 

“So what do you have planned?” 

“Well Mel, Kirsch, Danny, LaF and Perry are coming. Perry is probably going to want the guest room. Kirsch can go on the futon so he’s close to the food, I guess LaF is going to be sleeping with Perry? Which leaves Mel and Danny in the office and library.” 

“And they’re arriving when?” 

“Three days.”

“Great, plenty of time to get multiple locks installed on our bedroom door. I’m sure you already have every minute planned.” 

“Okay so, you know how we have that great big tv?” 

“Yes.”

“Movie night. Plus we can play some table top games. Oh we gotta play Harry Potter Clue.”

“I’ll do whatever you want me to but no one is here longer the agreed four days and no is taking my blood or hair or any other samples.” 

“I’ll remind LaF that you’re not a test subject and to respect that.”

“Did you already tell them about the meds?”

“Yes. But it was by accident. I mentioned how you were so grumpy at the hospital and they asked if you were okay so I said yeah you’re fine just annoyed because you have to take meds every day now thanks to your two conditions.”

“Great, while they’re here the meds are getting locked away.”

“Carm a lot of people deal with epilepsy.”

“So LaF can study one of them.”

…Hours before main arrival...

“Don’t talk about the maid, or how much this cost, if anyone asked this used to be your mother’s...or Mattie’s. I just don’t want them to know just how much money you have.”

“Because I got it while murdering lots of innocent people?”

“Yes. Oh and you’re working as a reader for a Harlequin publishing.” 

“Really? I thought you understood why I’m taking time for myself.”

“I do Carm, really I get it’s just, I don’t want our friends to think you’re some lazy bum and I know you don’t want me to tell them about your therapy.” 

“I don’t think it’s their business!” 

“I’m not saying it is.” Laura was regretting this conversation. “Just, I don’t want people thinking you’re not doing anything when you are. Because you are so amazing.”

“So anything you want us all to do?”

“Just make sure we have lots of drinks.” 

“Of course.” 

…Night 1 of visit...

It seemed like their entire friend group was louder than humanly possible. 

“Carm?” Laura looked at her concerned. “You okay?”

“Yeah just bit of a headache. It’s nothing.” She decided to switch over to water which did nothing to ease Laura’s worries. Laura wrapped her arm around Carmilla’s waist smiling as her girlfriend leaned into her embrace. They were all playing Clue now but since there was so many of them Laura and Carmilla had agreed to be a team as did LaF and Perry. They were writing down their own little thoughts and clues to make it impossible to be eavesdropped by whispering. Carmilla was positive or just wishful that the answer was Hermione, Impedimenta by Bellatrix in Library. Laura however hoped the victim was anyone but her Hermione. 

“I am accusing Draco of using the mandrake on Ginny in the Great hall.” Danny announced. “Can anyone disprove me?” 

Carmilla looked down at her cards wanting nothing more than to make Danny lose the game but she couldn’t. If she had the power to create a card out of thin air she would. 

Danny with a smirk that Carmilla absolutely hated reached for the three cards tucked away. Carmilla started to feel fuzzy and dizzy and so tired.

Laura thankfully was aware of the warning signs for when Carmilla was about to have a seizure. Since the first one in the coffee shop Laura had seen Carmilla have 5. The first one was terrifying. The second was still scary but Laura at least had a better sense of what they looked like. She always dropped down next to her, to make sure that her head was to the side so she never was at risk of choking. She was fast at moving anything potentially dangerous away. 

So this time she watched as Carm tensed up, she saw her eyes start to roll in the back of her head and Laura without having to even think it, kicked the coffee table hard causing the pieces to go flying off the board cards that were on the table a mess now on the floor. The last thing she needed was for Carm to fall forward and smash her head on it. 

She grabbed a cushion from the seat behind them and once she noticed Carm start to fall back and lined it up so she landed with her head on the pillow. 

“It’s okay Carm. You’re okay.” Laura reassured her still unsure if Carmilla could even hear her as the spasms took over control of her love’s body. Everyone just watched them in stunned silence. It only lasted less than a minute but still. When the spasms stopped Carmilla didn’t seem to be conscious or in control of her body. Laura was glad that this seizure wasn’t as bad as others. She could handle seeing her girlfriend pee her pants from a seizure, but she knew if that happened in front of their friends Carmilla would never get over it. 

“Can someone please go get the water bottle from the fridge?” Laura looked up at their friends and this seemed to snap them out of their shock. 

“Of course.” Perry was up before she finished talking. 

“Anything we can do?” Danny asked Laura glancing down at Carmilla in concern.

“No it’s okay. We just need to wait for her to come to.”

“Should we call an ambulance?” 

“No, this wasn’t that bad. Just a little one. Sorry about not being able to finish the game, I didn’t want to chance her hitting the table.”

“It’s cool.” Kirsch reassured her. Danny picked up the slip that had contained the three cards to find it was now empty. There was no way to be positive that she had won. 

Carmilla was staring at the ceiling fan utterly confused. 

Why was she lying on the ground? 

She could feel Laura’s hand in her hair and she could hear Laura reassuring her that she was okay.

“Hey. How are you feeling?”

“Tired. Did it happen again?” Carmilla was helped up in a sitting position by Laura who shifted to help support her. She wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s waist holding the water bottle in position to make it easier for Carm to drink. 

“Yeah but it’s okay. It didn’t last long.” 

“Danny win?” 

“Nope.” Danny answered. “The cards got knocked out and mixed up. No one won.”

Well that was something at least, if Carmilla couldn’t magically produce a card out of thin air then it seemed her brain was willing to shut down to prevent Danny from winning. 

“Sorry Xena.” Carm was trying hard not to smirk. “You can all start a new game. I need to get some sleep.” She was trying to pull herself up to stand but was still a bit too wozy to fully seem caple of it.

“No, Carmilla it’s okay really we don’t mind…”

“No please keep playing don’t let me ruin the fun. I know Laura is dying to watch some movies that I can’t stand.” Laura was up now helping Carm keep her balance. Reluctantly everyone agreed not to let the fun end and soon Laura was walking Carmilla into their bedroom tucking her in and reminding her to call out if she needs anything. 

Carmilla was woken by the bed dipping as Laura climbed in an unknown amount of time later. She shifted so she could easily cuddle into her and Laura wrapped her arms around her before drifting off herself. 

…Day 2 of Visit…

Carmilla was in the kitchen making everyone waffles. She had really started to enjoy just how delicious food could be now that her tastebuds didn’t only crave blood. Waffles were a favorite as they could be as sweet as cake for Laura or any other flavor that Carmilla was in the mood for. 

Danny was the first one in the kitchen. She took a spot at the kitchen island and watched as Carmilla made the batter from scratch.    
“We haven’t really talked about our situations have we?” 

“You’re a vampire now and I’m human what is there to talk about?” 

“The Dean told me some stuff. About you.”

“And?”

“And how she treated you. How you were always her favorite and I should be thankful to be given my second life. How if she was in her old body again, I could show my gratitude.”

“Yeah she’s a mental case Lawrence. You’re lucky you’re free from her. You’re the last of her  _ children _ .”

“Does Laura know? About how your life with the dean was?”

“She knows every little detail. She wants me to see a therapist about it, and it was just easier to pretend to go.”

“You’re not going to therapy?” 

“God no. What am I suppose to say? I spent almost 3 centuries fucking a woman who made me call her Maman? That she was the only parental figure I have had since my birth mom died giving me life and my father just passed me off to nannies and governesses? That even after she murdered a woman I loved I still went to her bed? That I didn’t stop until I decided that I was going to murder her to keep Laura safe?” 

“I know some people you can talk to. Others like us. Some are therapists. You could tell them all the truth.”

“No fuck that. I know what I need to do and it’s stare straight ahead into my future with Laura, not constantly looking behind me at the past.”

“Okay. I can’t force you. But for what it’s worth, I can listen.” 

“I’m good.”

“God this is so strange seeing you in an apron and cooking.” 

“One of us had to learn to cook otherwise we’d be living off of cookies and tea.” 

“Anything I can do to help?” 

“You can start frying the bacon if you want.” 

Danny just nodded going to the fridge and finding a package of ‘low sodium, fat free, turkey bacon’. “No pork?”

“I’m lucky to be allowed any meat. Laura wants to make sure that I live a very very long time so that means insanely healthy eating. Her plan is slowly get me to stop eating meat, then go vegan, from vegan to raw organic foods only. My plan is too eat whatever is delicious. It’s amazing Laura complains all the time about how annoying her father’s overprotectiveness is yet she pulls the same stuff with me.”

“You love it! Look at how you’re smiling you love the fact that Laura is trying to insure a long life together.”

“She still just eats her cookies! Only I have to follow this meal plan. She’s going to have a heart attack at 35 and I’m going to be 120 apparently.” 

“It’s fine, I’ll be able to mock your old frail body.” Danny smirked dumping the whole package of ‘bacon’ in a pan putting it on the stove. 

Carmilla was going to make a comment in defense of her old frail body but Perry came in. 

“Oh, you’re awake, and cooking.”

“Yeah I’m making breakfast so when everyone else wakes up they have food. I hear that’s the kind of thing you’re suppose to do when someone is a guest in your home.” Carmilla was trying not to be too snarky but still, she wasn’t allowed to grow as a person since being human? 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“Nope, it’s waiting time now.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t sleep in this morning.” Perry mentioned helping herself to some tea. 

“Why would I sleep in? I went to bed before all of you. Oh you mean because of the fit? My brain just shut itself down for a while, it got enough rest.” 

“Honestly I wouldn’t put it past you to force yourself into a seizure just so I wouldn’t win.” Danny pointed out. 

“If I knew how to cause it, yeah totally would do that. Not around Laura ‘cause they make her worry and I don’t want her to worry.” 

Laura came out in her pjs shortly after, yawning and going straight for the kettle filling her tardis mug with hot water before grabbing the can of cocoa. When she spotted Danny checking on the bacon she eyed the vampire. 

“You didn’t add bacon, butter or anything to it right?”

“Oh I added like a pound of pure fat but that’s it.” Danny teased. Laura just looked at Carm. 

“You’re not eating any of the bacon and if those waffles aren’t whole wheat or gluten free you’re not getting them either.” 

“It’s fine Laura. The waffles are whole wheat and Xena was joking about the bacon, I watched her just put them directly in an empty pan.” 

“Okay.” Laura gave her a quick little peck. 

“You want scrambled eggs with cheese right?” Carmilla double checked using the spatula to move two waffles on a plate. 

“Yes please.”

“Anyone else wants scrambled eggs with cheese?” Carmilla asked the group, LaF, Kirsch and Mel now joining them in the kitchen. 

...Day 2 Afternoon…

One of the plus sides to having access to a large-ish balcony was that they could use the side of the building as a projecting screen so when Laura suggest setting up their portable projected out on the balcony since it was a nice day out for a little movie marathon Carmilla couldn’t think of a reason to deny her. Danny even borrowed one of Carmilla’s large floppy hats so the sun couldn’t be used as an excuse for her. 

Laura had made sure they had plenty of patio furniture so when they had movie showing like this everyone had room. 

Carmilla and Laura were sharing the love seat cuddled up together. Laura’s hand just automatically going to Carmilla’s hair. 

Half way through the movie Laura noticed Carmilla was asleep and pulled the blanket around them tighter. 

“Does she have them often?” LaF asked Laura noticing now that Carmilla was out cold. 

“What?”

“Carm, does she have the seizures often?” 

“Not really. That was first time last night in a few months.” 

“What kind of tests have the doctors run on her? Did they came out weird because of the vampire stuff?”

“LaF, I know you’re trying to help but Carm wants to keep this stuff private.” She tried to explain. “Carm doesn’t like that I told you about the seizures at all. Just, if she wants you to know she’ll tell you.” 

“Fine. But if you get her to sign a release for me to have access to her medical records-”

“LaF!” 

...Day 2 Night....

Music was pumping through the speakers all throughout the ceiling and walls. 

Laura loved watching Carmilla dance when she was drunk. Sober Carm could make a waltz feel and look like a lap dance. Drunk Carm made even breathing seem like an act of seduction. She was touchy and affectionate in so many different ways when she was drunk that she used to only be in private.

Carmilla would drape herself over Laura. It didn’t matter where they were if Carmilla was drunk she was going to be all over Laura because damn it she liked physical contact. When they would go to clubs Carmilla would rub against Laura in ways that Laura wasn’t sure how they weren’t arrested for. 

When Carm was drunk and physical it made Laura very aware of who was around them because she was positive at any second her family would see them and it would give her gram-gram a stroke because if anyone swaying their hips could kill gram-gram it was Carm. Carmilla who could look like sex personified whenever she so wished would turn on all the charm and affection after about 4 shots, Laura wasn’t sure if she was just like that with Laura or if she wanted phsyical contact whenever she was drunk from whoever. 

The first time Carmilla was drunk as a human it was around their friends and comments were made the next day. It took Carmilla two weeks to even be in the same room as them again let alone speak to them. 

So Laura had a big talk with their friends about how when Carmilla shows any kind of emotion that is a huge deal and don’t you dare tease her over it. Make fun anything else but that. 

Laura was sitting in their overstuffed leather recliner, Carm in her lap just playing with her hair. Now and then Carmilla’s hands would try and get under some of Laura’s clothes but Laura kept literally having to hold her hands still. Drunk Carm might not mind fucking in front of their friends but Laura sure as shit did. 

“I love you.” Sure Carmilla’s eyes were slightly glazed over from the shots but Laura knew that the love in them were true. 

“I love you too Carm.” 

“We should climb the fire escape to the roof.” 

“No.”

“But I wanna make love to you under the stars.” Carmilla pouted her hands trying to undo the buttons on Laura’s shirt. 

“Sweetie, look out the window. There are no stars out. It’s pouring rain.” Laura tilted her head towards the window behind them. “When everyone has gone home, and it’s a clear night, we’ll make love on the deck, on the roof, on the fire escape, wherever you want but right now it’s not going to happen. We’ll get soaked.” 

Carmilla just grinned before breathing in Laura’s ear. “But I’m already soaked Cupcake.” 

Laura had to bite her lip to stop from moaning out loud. She just had to invite their friends to come stay with them for their break. 

“Carm, I love you, and if we didn’t have a house full of guests, I would take you right now, but we can’t. Please just-” Laura didn’t even get to finish her sentence as Carmilla had started to grind against her thigh. 

“Bed?” Carm asked with a glint in her eyes. 

“Not yet baby.” Laura had to explain, literally taking Carm’s hand out from under her shirt, again. She just ignored the pout from Carmilla’s lips. “Two more hours okay?”

“Fine.” Carmilla slid herself off Laura’s lap and went over to their bar pouring up new drinks for herself. 

Laura watched as Carmilla finished off another bottle of wine herself before switching over to shots. 

“Laura! Beer pong?” Mel asked from the dining room table where beer pong was set up. 

“Sure.” 

After three games of Beer Pong where Laura was the winner with Mel as her partner everyone agreed to call it a night. LaF was already asleep in one of the chairs. Carm was slumped against the bar out cold if she wasn’t in a chair she would have fallen. 

“Want me to carry her over to your bed for you?” Danny asked Laura gesturing over to the passed out former vampire.

“If you don’t mind, that would be so helpful.”

“Carried her limp body before. I can do it again.” 

...Morning of Day 3…

Danny was asleep on the air mattress in Laura’s office but woke up when she heard the sound of an ambulance getting closer and closer. 

She poked her head out of the doorway and saw everyone minus Laura and Carmilla in the doorway leading to the master bedroom. 

“What’s going on?”

“Carmilla had another seizure. But this one was worse, Laura yelled out for an ambulance.” Perry informed Danny. “I don’t think Laura has seen her have one this bad before.” 

In what seemed like moments there was a knock on the door and Danny rushed to let the paramedics in who went straight to the bedroom.

Danny watched in shock as Carmilla was wheeled out on the stretcher, an oxygen mask over her face, a paramedic literally pumping the air into her lungs. 

It was a blur after that, Danny (who was only sober due to the fact that she was a vampire) had to drive Kirsch’s car (since his SUV could hold the most) and use that to drive everyone to the hospital. 

The ambulance of course bet them to the hospital but once they got to the ER desk and Laura asked about Carmilla, she was pulled away to another room.    
When Laura came back she looked completely broken. 

“So it turns out that when you have epilepsy and you drink, you increase the chance of another seizure, and also chance them to be worse. The medication makes it worst, so when Carm took her meds this morning, as they entered her system that was still filled with the alcohol from last night, she had a really bad seizure...she’s not coming home for a few days, if at all.” Laura had to take a deep breath. “They’re trying to see how much brain damage was caused this morning.” 

“Laura? I just came back from surgery, my resident told me Carmilla was brought in. How long was the one this morning?” The neurosurgeon that had been the one to diagnose Carmilla after the first seizure. 

“She was up to twenty minutes before the paramedics wheeled her away.”

“Twenty minutes? What was the longest one she had before this morning?” 

“Minute and a half. We had a party last night, I didn’t know she couldn’t drink. She never told me that. I asked if she read the pages that came with her meds and she said she did so I didn’t bother to read it too.”

“Okay, I’m going to go check on her and if I am not down in ten minutes to update you, my resident will be and that will just be because I am checking on her okay? I promise you Laura, I will do everything I possibly can for her.” 

…

The update ten minutes later was just that they were running tests now on Carmilla. She was still unresponsive but they had no reason to think it was permanent damage. 

Soon the surgeon was back down in front of Laura. 

“Okay, we are monitoring her brain activity tonight. You do not want to be covered in the room watching your girlfriend hooked up to wires completely still. It is very unnerving to see. She will not be alone in the room for even a second I promise. So go home, have all your friends with you so you’re not alone, I will call you tomorrow when we have more answers or if it seems like Carmilla might wake up.” When Laura just opened her mouth to insist that she was not leaving she was cut off before she could start. “You have been here for over fourteen hours. You need to go home and sleep, get something to eat that isn’t from a vending machine. Carmilla needs you to take care of yourself more than ever now.”

“You’ll call if it seems like she’s going to be waking up soon?”

“I will call as soon as it seems like she might wake up in an hour.” 

“Okay, thank you.” 

“I know how hard it is to watch someone you love suffer, it’s hard to remember to take care of yourself but that is the most important thing you can do for them.”

“Okay.” Laura just nodded she had to accept it. She has seen Carmilla’s body cold and still before and she never wanted to see her like that again. 

“Come on Laura, we’ll be back first thing in the morning okay? She’s in the best hands.” Danny wrapped an arm around Laura trying to comfort her. “Carm’s tough. She’s got this.” 


End file.
